Destined Clash ! Yuraga Uchiha vs Sageru Uzumaki
Shinobi's first clash Sageru Uzumaki came to Yamagakure thinking he could have a nice vacation,after training so much with his master Sayotsu Uzumaki,"I wonder what kind of things can i do here? i never had a real life fight though it would be interesting if i get to kick some asses over here" he said. Meanwhile Yuraga Uchiha who is still trying to master his Wind Release sees a stranger from another village and goes up to the young man." Um excuse me your trespassing you need permission to gain entrance to this village" he said. "I am pretty sure that our villages have good relations so let me through" Said Sageru as he tried to walk past through Yuraga. "Even though our villages are allies you still need permission, look i dont want to argue so just go i kind of like following the rules so go get permission then come back. "I said i'm going in and that means i am going! what will do tough guy?" said Sageru giving a horrifying look at Yuraga. "Uh i guess i have to force you, alright" he uses the Manipulated Shuriken Technique to tie up Sageru. Sageru replaced himself with a piece of log and hence easily evades the attack,then appearing behind Yuraga places his kunai on his neck and says "its bad manners to attack some one without asking their name! i am Sageru,Sageru Uzumaki by the way" he said. Yuraga smiles "oh really cool, but i couldnt care less about ur name" He said. He turns back and looks at Sageru straight in the eye's and activates his Sharingan. Sageru places his hand on Yuraga's eyes and then using Strong Fist punches Yuraga right into his stomach with tremendous force. Yuraga falls down and coughs up blood, while still spitting out blood he says" well ok if thats how you want it". He gets up and kicks Sageru in the chest and pushes him away. Sageru comments as throws multiple kunai's at Yuraga with very firm control"you suck at genjutsu,and your taijutsu's quite weak, with that sort of thrusting kick you should have sent me flying away but look at you ,you barely managed push me four feet away,judging from your usage of shuriken you happen to be great at shuriken for such a tender age though you look like hardly a year older than me,hmm you better impress me with your ninjutsu mister " The Battle Begins Yuraga smiles " hehe im just made Chūnin so im still new but" He Does a butterfly kick and dodges some of the kunai. 2 just scratch him but 1 stabs him in the leg, in pain he grabs it and pulls it out and throws it high in the air. "Ok might as well start big" he said and uses the Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique which head straight for Sageru. Sageru instantaneously performs his seals and uses Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall protecting himself from the multiple small fire balls and creating a wall between him and his enemy.Sageru thinks about a strategy . Yuraga takes time to think, then he has an idea he catches the kunai he threw in the air as it fell back down and throws it in the air again, he throws another kunai at it they hit each other changing its trajectory towards Sageru. Suddenly a Shuriken goes past Yuraga's head scaring him ,then Sageru jumps above the wall and creates three clones ,then two of them threw multiple shurikens at Yuraga while one of them disappears from Yuraga's sight,suddenly the clone appears above Yuraga and uses Toad Oil Bullet, "i hope you know what happens if a Fire Release technique is thrown at the target after this technique" said real Sageru as he used Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique with the combination of oil bullet forming a technique so dangerous that it could kill a S-rank ninja. After getting cuts from the shuriken, and being hit by the bullet Yuraga used the Body Replacement Technique to trade places with a log seconds before being hit by the fire. "im sure im not gonna win but im not going down without putting up a fight" he said, He uses the shadow clone to create 2 clones. 1 clone runs staright towards Sageru, the other hides in the bushes and Yuraga throws a kunai with an explosive tag towards Sageru's clone. Sageru easily notices the clones he throws two kunai's at both forcing them to turn into smoke,Sageru watches as Yuraga suffers from his wounds and slips and falls on ground due to the sticky oil,sageru uses a kunai to deflect the kunai ,changing the trajectory of the kunai with exploding tag now the kunai rushed towards Yuraga. " Even with the slighest touch of flames your body will turn into ashes due to the oil bath now what will you do?" said Sageru. Yuraga thanks to his bandages has a little grip even with oil, he grabs a shuriken and throws it not perfectly but enough to hit the kunai and make it explode in the air. He looks at the clones and Sageru and says "uh ill let you in the village but you have to teach me that oil move or even the mudwall. Beginning of Friendship Sageru replies "first let me lend you a hand and mind to tell me your name?" Yuraga says " Yuraga Yuraga Uchiha, i may have lost but im not ashamed for giving up i mean id rather be alive then dead". still in pain from his injurys gets up but is having trouble from the oil. Sageru performs a seal and his clone takes back all the oil inside him,then he cancel's his clone jutsu,saying "lets train together". He gets up " sure but not right now i have a mission and i have something important to do but i will contact when im ready, whats your name Sageru you beat me because i sucked i knew from that punch in the stomach i was going to lose". "ha ha nah i am not that great i still have training to do,after i complete my training with my master we will train together and we will fight again i promise you". " ok but first im gonna go lie down. after anzalyzing some of your moves i already know how to counter so things but i dont what else you have up your sleeve so yeah lets train 1 day but for now enjoy the village i want my mommy" he said. Category:TrueShinobi Category:Zerefblack1